Kämmererite
Kämmererite is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Ruby and Amethyst. Appearance Kämmererite has a puce complexion, voluminous unkempt eggplant hair, and at least two almond-shaped eyes with red-violet irises. Her bangs cover the right side of her face. She has a large, stocky build with a large torso, muscular arms, a slightly thin waist, a small nose, plump lips, and protruding upper fangs. Her gemstones are located on her chest and left palm. She wears a torn white and eggplant tank top with a rounded neckline. She wears wine-red bottoms with hot pink boots, hot pink star shapes on the knees, and a thin, crooked plum sash around the waist. She also wears a wide, maroon headband. Personality GemCrust describes Kämmererite as being "really wild".http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/169672844137/ Abilities Kämmererite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Sapphire, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Sapphire and Ice, they form Sogdianite (formerly Pruskite). * When fused with Ice and Pearl, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Ice and Jasper, they form Erythrite. * When fused with Ice, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Rainbow Fluorite (formerly Parisite). * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, and Steven Universe, they form Obsidian. * When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Obsidian (formerly Mystic Quartz). * When fused with Ice, Sapphire, Pearl, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ice, Sapphire, Pearl, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ice, Sapphire, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ice, Sapphire, Pearl, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Ice, Sapphire, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ice, Sapphire, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ice, Sapphire, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Trivia * Rubellite was one possible name for her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/169661755912/ * When asked would win in a fight between Kämmererite and Cinnabar, GemCrust answered the former, given that Cinnabar isn't good at using Ice's cryokinesis and Kämmererite is generally stronger and has a proper weapon.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/169745910427/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Kämmererite is a synonym for chromian clinochlore. * Kämmererite is a deep purple or pinkish-purple stone that resonates within the third eye, crown chakra, soul star, and higher etheric chakras. * These stones are chlorite rich stones that are not colored green, like many other crystals containing chlorite. ** Unlike other stones containing chlorite these crystals also contain chromium which makes their color and energy different. * Their vibration is very beneficial to assist your thinking as it helps to balance the brain, and by bringing both sides of the brain into symmetry helps to create a more harmonious life. * When you use them in meditation you may attain a deeper meditative state and their energy may assist you to make contact with angelic beings. * The presence of chlorite makes them excellent healing stones that also have a strong spiritual vibration. They are also potent crystals to use to create a protective grid for your home. Gemstones Gallery Kämmererite size comparison.png|Kämmererite's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Interpretations